


Brick High-Rise

by LegoLoki



Category: High-Rise
Genre: F/M, Lego, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLoki/pseuds/LegoLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On August the 28th 2014, after reading an article about the magnificent Brick Jest, the official twitter for the film High-Rise (2015, directed by Ben Wheatley, and starring Tom Hiddleston, Luke Evans, Jeremy Irons, Sienna Miller, Elizabeth Moss and many more) issued me with a challenge to complete a similar project, based on the Ballard novel.</p><p>This is the result...</p><p>Full work available at brickhighrise.co.uk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A word of explanation...

On August the 28th 2014, after reading an article about the magnificent [Brick Jest](http://www.brickjest.com/), the [official twitter](https://twitter.com/HighRise_movie/) for the film [High-Rise](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0462335/) (2015, directed by Ben Wheatley, and starring Tom Hiddleston, Luke Evans, Jeremy Irons, Sienna Miller, Elizabeth Moss and many more) [issued me with a challenge to complete a similar project](https://twitter.com/HighRise_movie/status/505100512296185856), based on the Ballard novel.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16381871308)

I was in Covent Garden at the time, on one of my many trips to pillage London, and as I had been to the tavern the night before and imbibed enough alcohol to bring down a small Bilgesnipe, it is entirely possible that I only accepted the challenge because I was still slightly tipsy. I still believe it was an excellent choice, nevertheless.  

#  **Beginning the Challenge.**

To adequately tell the story of High-Rise I decided to do one image per page of the book, which would be 166 photos according to my battered paperback copy of the novel. Due to budget constraints I could only afford to buy enough LEGO bricks to build one set at a time, so to save time and avoid having to rebuild the same set multiple times I began work on a shooting script.

#  **The Script**

I began work on the shooting script for Brick High-Rise on August the 28th 2014 and it was finally completed on September the 30th 2014. Each page was hand drawn and then divided into locations, so all images based in, for example, the pool could be taken at once, so the set could could be dismantled and the bricks used to build the next location.  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16543531226) | [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16381870298)  
---|---  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/15946969934) | [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16568424892)  
---|---  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16383602627) | [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16543534416)  
---|---  
  
# Each shooting location was also planned to the last detail and hand drawn.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16383601977)   
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16543533906)

As a consequence, THIS is the final shooting script of Brick High-Rise

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16383243599)

#  **Shooting Brick High-Rise**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/15949341853)

Photography on Brick High-Rise began on October the 1st 2014, and ended on December the 12th 2014. Shooting took place 3 days per week, as I have villainous business to attend to on the other 4 days, and lasted an average 6 hours per day. In total 1188 photos were taken for this project, and overall I estimate that Brick High-Rise took around 180 hours to photograph, plus innumerable hours in post production. The budget for Brick High-Rise came in at exactly £192.56, but this is only for items specifically purchased for this project. The vast majority of the LEGO bricks & figures used were items I already owned.

#  **The End**

I could not have completed this mammoth project without the encouragement and support I have received, both online and offline, and I give thanks to you all. I shall be posting one chapter every Tuesday night from December the 16th 2014, until all 19 chapters of the book have been posted. I thank you for taking the time to read this. Kind regards Lego Loki


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, mortals. Before we begin, some words of explanation...
> 
> The edition of the book that I used to create Brick High-Rise was this one:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://futurerulerofmidgard.com/brickhighrise/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/SAM_1337.jpg)  
> 
> 
> As each edition of the book may have a different numbering system, here is the chapter index, so you can compare it to your own edition:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://futurerulerofmidgard.com/brickhighrise/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/SAM_1347.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I have decided to number my photos as they are numbered in my book, therefore I shall be starting at page 7:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://futurerulerofmidgard.com/brickhighrise/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/SAM_1351.jpg)  
> 
> 
> And finally, as I am recreating the novel High-Rise, there will obviously be spoilers if you have not read the book. Read at your own peril.

#  **Brick High-Rise Chapter One**

  


**Page 7**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16567971941)  
---  
Later, as he sat on his balcony eating the dog, Dr Robert Laing reflected on the unusual events that had taken place within this huge apartment building in the previous three months.    
  
 

**Page 8**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/15949433783)  
---  
He leaned out over the rail and peered up the face of the building, carefully counting the balconies. As usual, though, the dimensions of the 40 storey block made his head reel.    
  
 

**Page 9**

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16382173050)  
---  
The drive to the physiology department of the medical school took him five minutes, and apart from this single excursion Laing’s life in the high-rise was as self contained as the building itself.    
  
**Page 10**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16569652645)  
---  
The high-rise was a huge machine designed to serve, not the collective body of tenants, but the individual residents in isolation.    
  
 

**Page 11**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16381963708)  
---  
Laing’s fondness for pre-lunch cocktails, his nude sunbathing on the balcony, and his generally raffish air obviously unnerved her.    
  
 

**Page 12**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16383698847)  
---  
Thankfully, Charlotte Melville had rescued him from the orthodontic surgeon with the disposal Chute obsessions. Laing had been too drunk to get anywhere with this good-looking widow of thirty-five, apart from that she was a copywriter with a small but lively advertising agency.    
  
 

**Page 13**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16382170290)  
---  
At noon, when he arrived at Charlotte’s apartment, a second guest was present, a television producer named Richard Wilder.    
  
 

**Page 14**

<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16543624436)  
---  
As Laing stood on the balcony, accepting a drink from Charlotte, the noise of the party came down from the bright air, as if the sky itself has been wired for sound.    
  
 

**Page 15**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16568514672)  
---  
‘We play squash together,’ Laing rejoined. Aware of the hint of challenge in Wilder’s voice, ha added, ‘Once a week – I hardly know the man, but I like him.’    
  
 

**Page 16**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16382168450)  
---  
Laing turned his attention to Charlotte. She was watching Wilder intently, nodding at each of his points.    
  
**Page 17**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16383334349)  
---  
‘Well, perhaps…’ Laing hesitated to commit himself. Before he knew it, he would be a character in a highly charged television documentary, or taking part in a sit in outside the office of the building manager.    
  
 

**Page 18**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16567965241)  
---  
As he stood beside Mrs Wilder, waiting until she recognised him, he gathered that the accountant was complaining that her children, not for the first time, had been urinating in the pool.    
  
 

**Page 19**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16568511902)  
---  
Soon after nine o'clock that evening, an electrical failure temporarily blacked out the 9th, 10th and 11th floors.    
  
 

**Page 20**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16569646475)  
---  
Laing was surprised by the degree of confusion during the fifteen minutes of the blackout. Some two hundred people were present on the 10th-floor concourse, and many were injured in the stampede for the elevators and staircase.    
  
 

**Page 21**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/128199001@N04/16568511092)  
---  
Floating in the centre of the pool was the drowned body of an Afghan hound.    
  
**Author's Note:**

> Full work available at brickhighrise.co.uk


End file.
